


Shiro

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Genderswap, Identity loss, Male to Female, Twinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28183005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: A man stops at a strange village, only to end up another identical inhabitant.
Kudos: 5





	Shiro

There was a saying. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. That saying, and the feelings that came with it, was why an aged man named Travis was in the middle of his trek back through the countryside. He needed to get home to his family after he had been away for months, all in the name of making them enough money so that they could get free from the pathetic place that they called a place to stay. They needed a brand new home, and that was the reason he had left them. He hoped that he wouldn’t be too late…

While Travis was taking the trail all the way back to the cold north where his family lived, he heard whispers and rumors about a strange town that appeared to weary travellers, whisking them off the road and into their comforting arms. Nobody ever saw those travellers again, making it sound like a trap. He wasn’t the superstitious type, so he let those worries roll off his back as he took shortcut after shortcut, wanting to get back home as fast as possible.

Unfortunately, these shortcuts were hard to navigate and left the people that used them winded. Sure, it was less distance compared to the main roads, but that didn’t make the trek any less exhausting. And unfortunately, there wasn’t anywhere safe to rest nearby, so the aging man was about to throw in the towel and risk his life sleeping in the wild.

That is, until he saw something out of the corner of his eye as he walked down the gravel-covered road. The sight of something utterly fantastical and downright unbelievable. A small town with an oriental aesthetic, like the kind of place you’d find out in the Eastern lands. Why, in the absolute middle of nowhere, was there a town with this specific kind of design aesthetic?

“I’ll be damned, this seems really suspicious, but it’s also a sight for sore eyes…” Travis muttered under his breath as he pulled his backpack, filled with goodies that he was wanting to share with his family, over his shoulder as he approached the outskirts of the town. Hopefully they accepted strangers, just so that he could have a place to stay for the night…

When he made it into the thick of the town, the aged man was surprised to notice how serene the entire thing seemed. There weren’t any children running around, no were there any merchants trying to sell their wares. The only people he could see were nearly-identical women clad in kimonos of different styles and designs, each of them just different enough that you would be able to mistake them for each other at a distance, yet they stood out when you got closer thanks to these details.

“A visitor?” A soft voice reached his ears, prompting him to turn around and look straight down at a pale-faced woman with a comforting smile practically painted on her expression looking up at him. He wasn’t much bigger, but they definitely felt like oddly placed foreigners thanks to the difference between their heights. “We do not usually get any visitors, much less this late at night… What have brought you here?” She asked, her smile seemingly not breaking despite the words that left her lips.

Travis blinked a couple of times, baffled by the kimono-clad woman’s entire aesthetic and way of being… while also being distracted by the generous looking cleavage that her kimono showed off. “I, uh, well…” He mumbled under his breath, getting a little flustered thanks to the natural male instinct… “I’m, well, looking for a place to stay? Yeah, for the night, something like that…”

She continued staring at him unwaveringly as she smiled just as unwaveringly. “Ah, yes, of course. Permit my forgiveness, it really isn’t often that we have a chance to bond with outsiders.” She said as she adjusted her kimono slightly, leaving less of her breasts exposed, having keenly picked up on why he might be embarrassed. “If you would like to rest for the night, then I know a place that may be able to accomodate you.”

“That’s mighty generous of you, uh, but…” Travis muttered as he followed behind the oriental and delicately pale woman, still stuttering a bit thanks to the sensual sway with every step she took. “You’re just gonna let me stay, without even thinking if I’m a potential criminal or not?” Given his profession, and the heavy metals in his bag, he was right to be skeptical…

She didn’t seem bothered at all, letting out a soft chuckle. “In this town, it doesn’t matter who you are when you come in. As long as you remain in this town, you will be treated like you are one of us.” She explained, sounding almost gleeful while doing so. “...May I have your name, sir? It seemed awfully rude of me to just escort you along without knowing who you are.”

Convinced that she’s not up to anything awful, the older man smiled back. “Name’s Travis. Pleased to meet ya.” He adjusted a little scarflet he wore around his neck, a gift from his kids back home. “I’m real surprised you have this much hospitality, but I’m not about to question it. I’m sure you guys do it because it’s in the goodness of your hearts.”

“A pleasure to meet you, Travis. I am Shiro. I am sure that you will find yourself comfortable for the duration of your stay in this town.” She continued smiling, her expression ever frozen as she led him along.

Once they finally made it to the inn where she intended to dump him off, she turned towards him once more. “Please go inside without me. I have certain errands to tend to, duties that serve the town’s well being. I’m certain that one of my fellow citizens will be able to accomodate you until you are ready to leave. I promise.” She explained, bowing before she took her leave…

Travis didn’t think any of it as he walked into the inn, looking around and whistling in amazement at the finely detailed decor. “All of this seems so authentic… If I didn’t know any better, I would think they had stolen all of it…” He scratched his bearded chin a little, only to do a second take as he turned to look at the innkeeper.

“Is something the matter?” The innkeeper asked, tilting her pale head as that very same smile that was always on Shiro’s face was on hers as well. In fact, she looked almost identical to Shiro, with the only difference being her kimono’s patterns being ever slightly different.

He blinked a couple of times before shaking his head and approaching the counter. “Sorry, sorry, you just reminded me of the woman who guided me here. You all look so similar that I thought she had pulled a fast one on me, just… just a bit of a shock, I guess.” He explained, wiping his brow as he quelled his suspicions.

“I see. Shiro does spend a lot of time with outsiders when they stop by, I am not surprised that you happened to feel this sensation.” The innkeeper explained, still wielding that gentle smile. “We offer a special night’s rest with everything included on this very night. A bath, a meal and the best bed in the inn. If you are not satisfied, you are free to refuse payment.” She explained, the generosity of the offer sounding almost unreal.

Travis, unfortunately, didn’t consider that it might be a bad idea to take the deal, since it sounded way too good to turn down. “That sounds fantastic, exactly what I need to be ready for tomorrow’s trek. Where’s the room?” He asked, grinning a little as he just thought he scored the best deal in the world.

“Go upstairs and take the first door on the left. This will lead you to your bathroom, and the bedchamber is one door over.” The innkeeper explained before bowing down. “May you feel refreshed as you experience the best water and hand-crafted soap the town has to offer.” She sounded almost proud, yet her expression still refused to change, which was starting to get a little eerie right about now…

Still, he didn’t mind it too much. Instead, he followed the directions he was given and made his way into the bathroom, tossing everything to the ground and sliding into the tub that had been prepared for him. Almost like they knew he was coming. Not that he bothered thinking about that, he was just happy to get a chance to wash himself off and soak in the warm, warm water…

A soft and satisfied sigh left the older and aged man’s lips as he let the water soak into him, not noticing that the color was a pale white underneath all of the soap, nor that it was truly soaking into his skin and leaving it the exact same color. He was too busy letting his aching muscles rest and grow tender, just what he needed after a hard day’s trip.

While he continued to soak away in there, he also didn’t notice that his mind was getting foggier and foggier. Every other thought was popping like a bubble, making it harder and harder to think. The more he tried, the more he instinctively started to sink into the bubble bath below, the warmth inviting him deeper and deeper, his body growing whiter in the process…

His mind drifted and drifted as his main goal for this entire trip started fading, a shivering sigh leaving his lips as a gentle voice filled his head instead. It told him to keep relaxing, that he had nothing to worry about, nothing that he needed to do. All he needed was this bath, to soak away everything he ever worried about. Anything he was ever attached to…

It told him that the only thing he needed to concern himself about, beyond the warmth that was smothering him like a blanket in all the right ways, was the need to serve. He was to obediently help out whoever asked him for help, just like another good doll. A doll who knew to please his masters, a doll… a doll…

The thought of being a doll… it made him feel wet below. It made him feel horny, so much so that he couldn’t help himself from reaching up to play with his nipple, just to bring himself some kind of pleasure. All while the other hand dove down below, trying to play with the cock hanging between his legs.

Only as he realized that he for some reason had neither a nipple nor a cock, did Travis finally break from his trance. He was still unfathomably horny, and his mind was still filled with that relaxing and comforting voice that had tried to make him submit to the effects of the bath, but now he was wide awake and resistant…

“What the hell is going on!?” The older man shouted as he jumped out of the tub, barely making it a step before his smoothened out feet stumbled out from underneath him, causing him to land on his ass and leave a rather disturbingly hollow ‘DONK’ to echo throughout the room in response. If he could blush, he would, but right now he just wanted to examine himself in a mirror…

Almost immediately after he fell onto his ass, the door to the bathroom opened up to reveal six identical looking women, all of them with that same smile that Shiro had, and that same style of kimono too… None of them felt like individuals, they all felt fake, like a bunch of dolls.

Travis wanted to get away, as he tried to get back up… but his legs betrayed him. Or rather, he just couldn’t move his body very well. It felt very rigid, almost as if his muscles were more like joints and less like proper limbs. “What did you do to me!?” He screamed, reaching desperately towards his belongings…

Which were quietly pushed away by one of the doll-like women as the rest lifted him onto his feet, with two of them keeping his hands held so that he wouldn’t be able to struggle. “We had taken you in, because you seemed like you would make an excellent Shiro. Is that not true?” They all spoke in unison, all with the very same voice that had left the original doll-like woman’s voice.

To say that he finally felt dread would be an understatement, but that feeling wouldn’t be the only one he felt, as he was finally given a better view of his current predicament once one of the six identical doll-women showed him his reflection. To his absolute horror, all of his age, all of the scars and wounds that he had gotten from his hard work, had been washed away and replaced with the frame of a young woman. A flat-chested, wide-hipped woman, just like the ones around him.

“You’re… You’re all insane!” He shouted, only for the two dolls that held his hands to press their free hands against his chest, rubbing something wet into the area where his breasts would be, if his frame had been completely sculpted. The wet stuff that soaked into his doll-like frame felt just like the soap that had soaked in, which made him worry intensely…

The pleasure that shot through him was just as intense as his worry, especially as two orb-shaped objects suddenly grew from his chest. They were firm, unnatural, and hollow given the slight knock the two dolls gave them once they had fully formed. Upon closer inspection, they had the very same shape as the ‘breasts’ that the other dolls had tucked into their kimonos, leaving Travis looking even more identical to the lot of them.

“We are merely showing our hospitality.” They each said, smiling in that gentle fashion just like before. “Shiro told you, as long as you stay in this town, we will treat you like one of us. Isn’t that right, Shiro?” They continued, only to ask him a question using the name of the woman he had been guided by.

Shiro… that was her name, right? And if he looked like her, then… he would be Shiro too, wouldn’t he? No, he couldn’t be her, he was a man! ...But he had breasts, and hips like a woman. The only thing that made him look anywhere close to a man was his hair, and…

The dolls noticed the doubt and conflict on his face, as two of the dolls pulled out a pair of bottles with more of that disturbingly pale water in them. Pouring that out on top of his head gave his hair the exact same color and style as the women around him, especially after they delicately brushed it until it had the texture of fake hair glued onto a doll’s head…

Now he didn’t have an excuse. He had the exact same breasts, the exact same face, the exact same eyes, hips, hair and lips. All of it was identical to the Shiro around him, so if they were identical to him, then…

“It’s okay.” They all said in unison, that gentle smile filling his mind and drowning out any dissenting thoughts as they all came closer. “You’re Shiro too. Smile, and relax.” They continued, drowning out anything remaining from the former man’s persona as his expression slowly molded into that very same smile that they all had…

Once his expression froze into the same gentle smile, the man known as Travis was long gone. Shiro stood in his place, sighing sweetly with her gentle lips. Her fellow Shiro carefully dressed her in an appropriate kimono while one of them took care of her former belongings, no doubt about to toss them out as she didn’t need them any longer.

She didn’t need anything any longer. His mind was obedient, his devotion was absolute. He would serve anybody that would order him around, just like the other Shiro. If only their visitors knew, then they would finally have a Master…

For now, they would return to their routines, filling the village with their delicate bodies and making it seem genuine, until that one day would come…

\---

The town had disappeared over night, leaving no trace of Travis, nor that there ever had been a town there in the first place. The rumors died down, and things carried on as if nothing had ever happened.

Further to the west, a young man was on the way home after he finally finished his studies, ready to join back with his family after they had sent him away. On that long trek, he stumbled his way onto the strange looking oriental town, wondering if it might have a place for him to stay for the night.

A black-haired, pale-faced kimono-clad beauty soon appeared behind him, asking him what might be troubling him. Upon hearing him out, she offered to show him somewhere he could rest. After asking for his name, and hearing how grateful he was for her help, she gave him hers back, with that ever-gentle smile on her eternally frozen face...

“I am Shiro. I am sure that you will find yourself comfortable for the duration of your stay in this town.”


End file.
